


Victory Party

by Lastkingofwonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Celebratory Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Locker Room, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Victory Sex, celebration, seven-way orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastkingofwonderland/pseuds/Lastkingofwonderland
Summary: Before joining the party for winning the Quidditch Cup, the Gryffindor Quidditch team has their own private celebration.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell/George Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Relationship, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/George Weasley/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Victory Party

As the Gryffindor quidditch team entered the changing room, they were ecstatic. Oliver Wood in particular was practically beside himself with giddiness as he set the cup down on a table at the back of the room for the team to see.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” he asked, his voice breaking a little.

“That she is, Oliver,” Fred Weasley said with a smile. “Would you like us to leave the two of you alone for a minute?” 

“Or can we stay and watch?” George Weasley chimed in, offering his brother a high five. 

“Knock it off, you two,” Angelina Johnson said, though she, like the rest of the team, was chuckling at the twins’ joke. 

“Come on, let’s get changed and head back to the common room,” Harry Potter said. “We don’t want to miss the celebration.” 

Angelina looked over at her fellow chasers Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell with a small smirk. “Actually, boys, we were thinking we should celebrate as a team first.” Without waiting for a response, she walked over to Fred, reached down his pants and pulled out his cock.

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.

Angelina smirked. “Celebrating,” she said, dropping to her knees and began sucking his cock.

“Bloody hell...Angelina that’s good,” Fred moaned. Encouraged by his words, Angelina took him deeper into her mouth.

Harry, Oliver, and George stared in awe for a minute, but their attention was stolen by Katie and Alicia as they stripped out of their robes before walking over to them. “Why don’t you boys get out of those robes?” Alicia asked with a grin. “We’ve shown you ours. Now show us yours.”

Without any further hesitation, all three of them began disrobing. Once they were naked, Katie knelt down in front of Oliver, pulling down his pants and taking his cock into her mouth without any preliminaries. “That’s right, suck my cock,” the captain said, putting a hand on her head to help her along.

Meanwhile, Alicia knelt between Harry and George who scrambled to get their pants off. She sucked Harry off first, stroking George’s cock at the same time. After a minute or so, she switched over, sucking George’s cock and stroking Harry’s. She kept up the pattern for several minutes, alternating between the two at regular intervals. 

Angelina paused after a moment, standing to remove her robes as Fred enthusiastically did the same, kissing her passionately as she stroked him. Angelina pulled back after a moment and sat on one of the nearby benches and spread her legs. “My turn,” she said with a smirk. “Lick my pussy, Fred.” 

“As milady commands,” Fred said with a small smirk. He knelt before her and began doing as she’d instructed. Angelina wrapped her legs around his head, holding him in place, biting her lip as she let out a moan.

“Yeah…Oh yes, Fred...right there…” she moaned, laying back on the bench. “Right there...keep going…” Her breathing quickened as she pleasure coursed through her. She opened her legs and let Fred up. Without waiting for instructions, Fred stood and kissed her as he guided his cock into her. He started slow, but quickly worked to a steady pace.

Oliver had Katie stand up, turn around and bend over the other bench, which she did happily. Oliver knelt down and lapped at her pussy for a moment, then stood, stroking his cock. 

“Ooh, are you going to fuck me now?” Katie asked in excitement.

“Damn right, I am!” Oliver declared before guiding himself into her. He put his hands on her hips and began roughly pounding her pussy. 

“Oh god, yes!” Katie cried. “God, yes, fuck me!” He kept going, driving himself a little deeper with each thrust.

Alicia looked up at George and Harry. “George, I want you to fuck me while you suck Harry’s dick.” Without waiting for either of them to respond, she turned around, getting on all fours. 

If George was at all adverse to the idea, he didn’t let on as he knelt behind Alicia and guided himself into her. After taking a moment to get into a rhythm, he turned to Harry, opening his mouth. The young seeker took the cue and fed his cock to his teammate, moaning as George sucked his dick. 

For the next several minutes, the locker room was filled with the sound of fucking until one by one each of the girls cried out in orgasm. Everyone pulled apart to catch their breath for a moment.

“Who’s up for another round?” Fred asked after a moment, looking around the room with a grin. A chorus of ‘yes’ came from the room. 

“Let’s change partners, though,” Angelina suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Katie said. “Fred? George? I’d like to fuck you two next!”

The twins got to their feet and hurried to her, George kissing her while Fred began sucking on her nipples. Katie grinned as she stroked their cocks. After a moment, she instructed George to lay on one of the benches and mounted him. She bent forward offering Fred her ass, which he eagerly took. The twins quickly got into a rhythm, alternating their thrusts so that one was pulling out while the other was going in, causing Katie to moan with pleasure. “Oh god...oh god...yes!”

Meanwhile, Oliver had Harry bend over the bench as Katie had and was fucking the boy’s ass with equal enthusiasm. Angelina lay underneath Harry, sucking his cock while Alicia ate out her pussy. Harry was so racked with pleasure that he came in her mouth, which Angelina swallowed with a smile. Oliver continued to fuck him and it didn’t take long for him to get another erection. This time Angelina turned around and had him fuck her pussy. Alicia straddled Angelina’s face, moaning with pleasure at the feel of her teammate’s tongue on her clit.

After a few minutes of this arrangement, the twins suggested another change of partners. “Oliver, we want to try out that cock of yours!” Fred declared as he pulled out of Katie. Oliver grinned and walked over to him, kissing him and stroking his cock. Katie dismounted George who joined his brother, kneeling down and sucking Oliver’s cock. After a moment, he and Fred switched places, Fred working on Oliver’s cock as George kissed him. Oliver then had Fred lay down on the bench, sucking the boy off. George got behind Oliver and began fucking him. Soon the twins switched over again, Fred fucking Oliver’s ass while George took care of his face. The twins fired their loads inside him, then knelt down as Oliver came on their faces.

Harry meanwhile had Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all to himself. After the three of them had taken a few minutes sucking his cock, they bent over the bench and Harry fucked them each in turn. He started with Alicia, then moved on to Katie and finally Angelina. After sampling each of their pussies for a moment, he reversed the order as he fucked their asses. When he could feel himself getting close to coming, he had the girls kneel infront of him and jerked off until he came on their faces.

After a moment to catch their breath, Oliver addressed the team.

“Alright team,” he said. “Let’s hit the showers. There’s a party waiting for us in the common room and we don’t want to miss it.”


End file.
